


Captured

by psikitty



Series: Secrets [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikitty/pseuds/psikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is captured, and shows that magic can serve man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

Anders was blind. The cloth that covered his eyes shut out even the smallest hint of light. He was forced to rely on the blighted Mage-Hunter that hauled him forward in chains. Maker, help him. The days they had spent traveling had been a nightmare. Fenris wouldn’t stop touching him throughout the day, or taunting him with low pitched seductive words. He would have Anders so wound up with lust and need, that the mage would capitulate to everything the Mage-Hunter wanted from him when they would make camp at night. Anders had begun to crave the elf’s touch, and what would follow it.

Anders wore nothing but a set of tattered robes, and a pair of equally ragged boots. He clomped forward unevenly on the smooth floor as Fenris pulled him ever on. Anders didn’t know where they were. No one had spoken to them since they had entered some sort of building. The one time someone had, Anders had strained to hear Fenris and another conversing quietly, but it had been fruitless.

Why hadn’t Fenris just killed him like he was supposed to? Why bring him… here?

He heard the sound of large doors opening, and he was yanked stumbling into another room. They walked a few steps inside, and the doors slammed shut behind them. Fenris halted, and Anders almost smacked into his back.

“I’ve brought him. Just like you asked,” Fenris said. There was a note to deference in his tone that Anders hadn’t heard before, and a shiver of apprehension raced up his spine.

A bare foot smacked into the back of Ander’s legs, and he was sent tumbling to the ground. His knees slammed painfully into the floor, and he braced himself with his hands flat on the floor.

“You’ll stay on the floor, mage,” Fenris hissed in his ear. “And don’t speak unless you are spoken to. You’re in the presence of royalty.” The blindfold was whipped from his eyes, and Anders blinked against the sudden light. The first thing he noticed was the highly polished floor beneath him. Slowly, Anders raised his eyes. Before him was a throne on a raised dais, and on it, sat one of the handsomest men that Anders had ever seen.

The man’s brilliant blue eyes looked down on Anders in amusement. “I don’t think that was necessary, Fenris.” He pushed himself to his feet, and the light from the chandelier above him raised bright red highlights in his auburn hair. His hair was slicked back from his face, so nothing hid his patrician features and his fair skin. He smiled down at Anders with full lips, and walked the four steps down to the floor.

“He needs to be told what to do,” Fenris answered. “He works better that way.”

The chainmail under the man’s ornate white and gold armor clinked as he walked towards Anders. “Does he? Did he not put up a fight then?”

“He did. I had to teach him his place first.”

Anders’ eyes darted from one person to another as they spoke like he wasn’t even there. Maker… Fenris _had_ taught him his place, it was a lesson that to Anders’ mortification, he had taken to readily. That Fenris was speaking about it to another…

“I am Prince Sebastian Vael, and you are in Starkhaven. Do you know why you’re here, Anders?”

Anders jerked his eyes towards Sebastian. Starkhaven? Oh, shit… Anders knew exactly why he was in Starkhaven. His eyes moved to the large banner behind the throne. Three wolves circled a goblet on a field of crimson. Anders sucked in a shuddering breath. He was going to die.

Sebastian crouched down in front of Anders, and grabbed him by the chin. He jerked Anders’ face towards his own. “You colluded with maleficarum in order to free the mages of the Starkhaven Circle. During the escape a fire broke out, burning the Circle to the ground.”

Yes, yes, yes… Anders had done all that and more. But he would be damned if he gave Vael the satisfaction of confessing so readily. He met Sebastian’s eyes, and made a show of pressing his lips together.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at him. “We already know that you were a part of it. What do you gain by not confessing?”

“What do I gain if I do?” Anders whispered. “I’ll die either way.”

Fingers snagged Anders by his loose hair, and roughly jerked his head back. Fenris loomed over him. “I told you before that I don’t wish to kill you. If you confess and give us the names of your coconspirators, then you won’t force my hand.”

**

“Because you love me, and you would never want to hurt this hot piece of mage ass,” Anders said.

He and Fenris had changed rooms, and were now on the other side of Weisshaupt, close by Aedan and Zevran’s bedchamber. Fenris had insisted on it after Carver had come banging on their door the night before. At least this way, no matter how loud they became the only ones who would hear them would be Aedan and Zevran.

Fenris had said he had a surprise for Anders, and so the mage had let him strip him naked and blindfold him. He was on his hands and knees on the bed, and Fenris had his head pulled back in a sharp angle, whispering his story into Ander’s ear. Anders shuddered, his cock already hard. Fenris would sometimes weave Aedan or Zevran into the fantasies he would spin for Anders, but never someone like Vael.

Fenris chuckled. “I wouldn’t, but the Mage-Hunter might. Be quiet and listen.”

**

“Magic is to serve man,” Sebastian said as he got to his feet. “Do you serve, Apostate?”

“He does…” Fenris let go of Anders’ hair. “I can vouch for that.”

“Can you now?” Sebastian said slowly. “But I have no proof, do I? Only your word. I trust you, Fenris, but not this mage.”

Anders’ heart hammered in his chest when Fenris moved around him to stand next to Vael. The two of them looked down at Anders as Fenris undid the buckles on his gauntlets, and set them carefully down on the floor. Fenris was giving him the same look that he had given him each night before he reached for the mage. It was heated and predatory, and Anders found himself squirming under his gaze.

“He’s a very talented… mage.” The elf gathered up the chains that led to Anders’ manacles. “Do you want to see?”

“Very much so…” Vael took a few steps back towards his throne, and crooked a finger at Fenris. “Bring him here.”

Anders was pulled to his feet, and he shuffled forward as Fenris dragged him closer to the dais. Sebastian had sat back down once more on his throne, and he set his elbow on the armrest, propping his chin up on his fist.

With a quick jerk, Fenris yanked Anders to him, pulling the mage into his arms. Anders had a moment for a startled gasp before the elf crushed their lips together. His traitorous cock swelled instantly in remembered pleasure, and he moaned into the brutal kiss.

Fenris gave a low chuckle. “He’s so responsive… Ready to please and serve.”

Anders jerked his face away from Fenris. “Asshole. Is this what you brought me here for? To play the whore?”

“You don’t have to play, do you?” Fenris asked. He reached down and gripped Anders’ cock through his robes. The mage hissed in a breath. “You already want it, don’t you?”

Anders couldn’t deny it, and the Mage-Hunter knew it. Damn him. But to have another see his humiliation… it was almost too much. “I hate you,” Anders spat.

“No you don’t.” Fenris moved back and pulled on his chains. “Now come here like a good boy. The prince wishes to see you.”

“I’m not a dog!” Anders tried to resist, but Fenris was the stronger of the two of them.

“We’ve already been over this you are. You’re my dog, my bitch. And if I want to breed you with others, then I will.” Fenris pulled a dagger from his belt, and Anders froze in fear. He swallowed heavily when Fenris touched the tip to his throat. “Are you already so used to your collar, that you’ve forgotten that you wear it?” With a quick jerk, he neatly slit the front of Anders’ robes. The undyed linen peeled back, and metal and leather glinted around Anders’ throat.

Sebastian lowered his arm, and sat up on his throne. “You’re taking responsibility for him?”

“I am…” Fenris said, his eyes locked on Anders.

“Then show me what he can do.”

**

Anders knelt on the floor in front of Fenris, and took the elf’s cock back down his throat. Whenever he swallowed, he could feel the slight constriction of the leather strip that Fenris had tied around his neck. Fenris had his hands buried in Anders’ hair, and he groaned, but the words still came.

“Vael’s eyes are on you as you suck my cock. He can see the way you wiggle your hips, wishing that it was already in your ass.”

Blindfolded, Anders had little choice but to listen and be drawn in deep.

**

He was naked, and the cold floor stung his bruised knees. Anders couldn’t move his head away from Fenris’ punishing grip. Not that he was really trying. There was something about the prince’s avid eyes that turned him inside out as he watched Fenris slowly feed Anders his erect cock. It was as the fight had gone out of him, and he had become what Fenris had been saying he was all along.

He was Fenris’, to do with as he pleased.

His chains clanked against each other, clicking on the floor as his head bobbed along Fenris’ erection. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes, and saw how Sebastian Vael watched them both, his eyes half lidded and full of growing heat. It made his blue eyes more intense, and they seemed to look right through Anders, as if with one glance, he had sized Anders up, and knew his every desire.

It made Anders more eager as he took Fenris down his throat, and he twisted his head from side to side as he pulled back, his tongue running over every vein on his shaft. Fenris must have noticed Anders’ enthusiasm, because he let go of his hair, and let the mage move as he wished. He pulled his tunic up and tossed it to the floor to land on the armor he had piled neatly there. Disturbing Anders as little as possible, he pushed his leggings passed his knees and stepped out of them, kicking them back behind him.

Anders gripped Fenris by the calves and pushed his face forward, until his nose bumped up against the elf’s pelvis. He wanted Vael to see him like this. He wanted him to see how well he could please Fenris, and hear the elf cry out.

He wanted him to see how well Anders could serve.

Anders arched his back and rolled his hips as he glanced over to Sebastian. The prince’s eyes trailed over the long lines of Anders’ body, his gaze latching onto his well-rounded backside. Their eyes locked, and he pulled back until Fenris’ cock slipped from his lips. He ran his tongue up the shaft, then back down it on the other side. He took one of the elf’s hairless balls in his mouth, rolling it and sucking on the skin. Fenris cried out in pleasure, and his hips jerked. Anders caught the bead of pre-cum that dripped out of the slit, before sliding his erection back in his mouth.

 _Do you see?_ Anders thought. _Do you see what I can do to him? Don’t you wish it was you?_

If the way that Sebastian’s hands were moving towards the clasps and buckles of his armor was any indication, he did.

Fenris’ cock swelling and becoming almost impossibly hard was all the warning Anders’ had. Fenris growled as he came, and he yanked his twitching cock back, splattering cum on Anders’ lips and face. The mage raised his eyes, and looked passed Fenris’ heaving chest to meet his gaze. He slowly ran his tongue over his lips.

Fenris dropped to his knees, and hooked a finger into Anders’ collar, pulling him close. He ran the flat of his tongue over Anders’ cheek, scrapping across the stubble, and gathered the rapidly cooling cum, before taking his lips in a searing kiss.

Fenris liked to taste himself on Anders.

He broke the kiss, and gave Anders a slow grin. “I think Prince Vael needs a more direct showing.”

**

Fenris helped Anders get to his feet, and led him to the other side of the room, where a small table and three chairs sat. Anders was trembling slightly, and his erection was freely leaking in his excitement. Fenris smiled, even though Anders couldn’t see it.

He loved Anders so much, and he would give him anything the mage asked for--especially now after having been apart for so long. He had been ready to walk right into the Archon’s Tower and take Anders back if he had needed to.

But there was one thing Anders wanted that Fenris couldn’t give.

He knew that Anders wanted to bring another person into their bed. But Fenris couldn’t do it. He could admit that he liked the idea, but the execution… it stymied him. Part of it was his inability to share Anders well. What they did here was for Fenris and Fenris alone. The other part—the part he couldn’t seem to get passed—was that it would feel too much like performing for Danarius. His former master had used Fenris’ naivety and his markings against him, priming him to fuck whoever Danarius had put in front of him.

Anders said he understood, and Fenris hoped that doing things like giving Anders the fantasy of it would be enough.

Still, it wasn’t as if Fenris had never thought about it on his own. But he kept that secret locked up tightly. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if they knew.

Fenris turned one of the chairs away from the table, and sat down, sinking into its cushioned surface. He grabbed Anders by the hands, and placed them on the back of the chair, above Fenris’ head. It pulled Anders close, and the mage had to spread his legs and place his knees on the chair on either side of Fenris.

“I’ve hooked your chains around the back of the throne,” Fenris intoned. “Vael has removed his armor and is only wearing his leggings. You’re spread out in front of him for display. He can see how hard you are, how much you like him seeing you like this. He reaches out, and touches you.”

**

Sebastian caressed down Anders’ chest, with the lightest of touches. It was a strange counterpoint to Fenris’ rougher treatment, and it threw Anders off guard. He gripped the edges of the back of the throne, and the engraved wolves cut into his palms. Anders arched his back into the touch, and Sebastian gave him a wicked smile.

“Ah… You do live to serve, don’t you?” His brogue had thickened, and its rolling tones swept over Anders. He flicked his thumbs over Anders’ nipples, and the mage moaned in agreement. Anders’ head dropped down between his outstretched arms, and Sebastian looked up at him through dark lashes. He spread his fingers over Anders’ hips and pulled him forward. Anders went at the urging, until he was sitting on Sebastian’s lap, with his legs bent under him, and his thighs spread.

Sebastian’s hands moved to his backside, and gently massaged the muscles. He tilted his head to the side, and gave Anders a considering look. “It’s been far too long since I had a handsome man in my lap.” Then he kissed him.

Vael’s kiss was different from Fenris’. Where the elf devoured and dominated, Sebastian tasted, as if he had all the time in the world, and Anders was something to be savored slowly. It was a juxtaposition that threw Anders’ senses, and his eyes slid shut as he fell into the kiss.

His hands left Anders, but the kiss didn’t stop. There was a hint of sweetness, of a careful seduction, that wasn’t necessary, but still wonderful all the same. A quick jerking motion had Anders opening his eyes, and he pulled back. Vael had untied the laces to his leggings, and his erection was freed from his smalls. Anders could see the nest of dark red curls from where the fabric gaped open. Sebastian took a hold of Anders’ cock in one hand, and gripped his own with the other. He captured Anders’ lips again as he began to stroke, fisting the mage’s cock in a sure grip.

Anders whimpered deep in his throat, a strangled sound of gratefulness at being finally touched where he needed to be. Sebastian smiled against his lips, his tongue thrusting softly between Anders’ teeth. The two men moaned as Vael played with them. He brought the heads of their cocks together, and rubbed the sensitive glans on the undersides against each other. They moved easily in their combined, slick pre-cum, and Anders panted into Sebastian’s mouth.

 _I’m going to come_ , Anders thought dimly. His body jerked when he felt something behind him. Fenris’ hands caressed down Anders’ back, his nails scratching patterns into his skin. Anders’ cried out into Sebastian’s lips, moaning in pleasure. Fenris’ hands came around to Anders’ front, and his nails scored deep red lines. He pinched the mage’s nipples between knowing fingers, and pulled them out sharply, stretching the skin. Anders’ groaned at the pain, and his cock twitched dangerously in Sebastian’s fist.

Fenris’ breath ghosted over Anders’ skin as he whispered into his ear. “You’re going to kneel in front of your prince, and show him what a loyal mage you are.”

**

Fenris had pushed Anders to his knees before the chair, and he stood behind him. Anders’ back was on fire from the hundreds of scratches on his skin. “And how are we going to accomplish this?” the mage asked. “I…” Anders hesitated. Maybe this was the worst time to bring this up, but since when had that ever stopped him before? “I know, love. About what it is you want. We reenact these things, but still…”

He heard Fenris suck in a breath, and then the elf sighed. “I was hoping you wouldn’t know.”

“That you want Aedan? Well, that was a bit obvious. The two of you have these intense homoerotic scenes that would give Isabela fuel for her stories for years. Don’t think it hurts my feelings, please. I admit I was a bit jealous at first. But I trust you, and I trust him. If you wanted I could ask—“

“No!” Fenris said sharply. “You know why I can’t. I’m sorry, Anders.” The mage heard the soft padding of Fenris’ bare feet on the rug.

Now it was Anders’ turn to sigh. “Either you can ignore what it is you want, or you can continue to let Danarius take things from you. I don’t want to push you into it, but if it’s what you want…”

Something plopped on the chair in front of Anders’ face. “I’ll… I’ll think on it. I do want…” Fenris made a frustrated growl. “Later, we will talk on this later.”

There was movement next to Anders, and then something pressed against his lips. Anders opened his mouth obediently, and Fenris pushed it between his lips. Its texture was smooth, and it was a bit cool.

 _Glass_ , Anders thought. _It’s made of glass. Where did he get a glass dil—_ He was pulled out of his thoughts when Fenris crouched down behind him, and whispered into his ear.

“You suck the prince’s cock like it’s the last one in the world, and you’re a cock hungry slut.”

**

Anders knelt before Sebastian with his chains in the prince’s hands. He kissed up his shaft, inhaling Vael’s scent, and closed his eyes on a moan. Fenris’ scent wasn’t as sharp. Maybe it was the lack of hair for it to cling to. Sebastian’s head had dropped back against his throne, and his hands gripped Anders’ chains tightly. Anders kissed the tip, and covered his teeth with lips to hold the head still. His tongue swept over it, and he felt it jump between his lips as Sebastian sucked in a breath through his nose.

Behind him, Fenris smacked a hand on Anders’ ass, first one cheek, then the other. Anders gave a muffled moan, and arched his hips back, silently begging for more.

“Stop teasing him,” Fenris growled into his ear. “Show him what magic you have in those lips of yours. Show him how that magic can serve.”

Anders obediently opened his mouth on the command, and sank down on Sebastian’s erection. The prince gave a strangled shout of pleasure. Anders’ cheeks hallowed out as he pulled back, only to sink down again. He eyes were locked onto Vael’s face, watching for his reactions, and committing to memory what made the man moan and shudder.

“Good boy,” Fenris said. He spanked Anders on the ass in a quick strike meant to startle and sting. Anders jerked, and his hips rolled, his cock bobbing between his legs.

Fenris laid a hand on Anders’ back to still him, and the mage froze. His chains lay forgotten as Sebastian took hold of Anders head. The prince rocked his hips slowly, shuttling his cock in and out of Anders’ mouth, fucking his face.

A slick finger probed at Anders’ entrance, and he pumped his ass back in an attempt to impale himself on it. Fenris teased him at first, moving away when Anders’ thrust back. The mage let out a series of frustrated, strangled moans that reverberated down Sebastian’s cock.

The tip of Fenris’ finger would pop inside, only to be pulled away when Anders tried to get more. Each time it penetrated him, it went deeper, until the digit was embedded completely.  He turned his finger and crooked it slightly, pressing down on that spot deep inside Anders that never failed to set him off.

Anders cried out around the cock in his mouth, and the sound grew into a wail when a second finger joined the first. Fenris slapped him on the ass, and pulled his fingers free. “Spread your legs and show me your ass. Show me what’s mine.”

The mage readily complied. He arched his back, dipping it low and raising his ass. He shifted and spread his legs, thrusting his ass back, and opening himself up wide.

“That’s what I like to see,” Fenris purred. “Now hold still. You’re our fuck toy.”

Sebastian ran his fingers through Anders’ hair as he rutted in and out between his lips. “More than that, I think. So—Mm, like that—so much more.”

“And mine…” Fenris moved between Anders’ legs and rubbed his slick cock along the crack of his ass.

“And yours,” Sebastian agreed. He panted through lips gone slack in bliss.

Fenris placed his hands on Anders’ ass, and used his thumbs to spread him wider. His cock prodded against his entrance, and with a sharp thrust, penetrated him. Anders knelt paralyzed as he was finally filled, and his ass burned as it stretched to accommodate Fenris. His hands on Sebastian’s thighs twitched as he fought to relax and hold still.

When Fenris was seated to the hilt, he smacked Anders on both of his ass cheeks. Anders eyes slid shut, and he moaned as the sudden pain forced him to clench on the cock in his ass. Fenris began to thrust into him shallowly at first, then with increasing speed. Caught between the two men, Anders could do nothing but take it. The cock in his mouth and the one in his ass speared him open, stuffing him full so that he couldn’t move.

Vael’s gentleness was gone, and in its place was the unrelenting drive towards climax. His nails dug into Anders’ scalp, giving him a bite of pain as he rocked into the mage’s throat. The throne under him creaked rhythmically, a counterpoint to the moans of the three men.

Anders had become the fuck toy that Fenris had called him, a mindless needy slut that wanted more. When Fenris thrust into him, balls deep, and hit that sweet spot inside him, Anders would groan, and his tongue would move wildly on Sebastian’s cock. The tighter that Sebastian gripped his hair, and the louder his moans would tumble from his mouth, as he moved his erection in and out between Anders’ reddened lips, the more Anders felt like one big pleasure organ, for giving and receiving.

 _He_ was driving these men to such pleasure. He was… Both men were powerful and dangerous in their own right, and Anders, apostate mage, was causing them to become as mindless as he was.

“Maker, yes…” Vael hissed out. More blasphemous words spilled from his mouth as his balls drew up tightly. “Fuck… Maker… I’m… I’m…” A strangled groan permeated the air, and his cock flexed as he came, spilling into Anders’ mouth. The mage greedily licked the head clean, swallowing down everything that the prince gave him.

The moment Sebastian’s cock slipped free, Anders was yanked back by his collar. It choked him, and his eyes snapped open. He and Fenris were on their knees before the prince, and Anders’ hips jerked with every hard thrust Fenris gave him. Fenris had splayed one hand across Anders’ chest, holding him upright, while he pulled back on the collar with the other.

Spots danced in his vision, and Anders’ eyes rolled in pleasure. Sebastian slid down off of his throne to his knees, and kissed Anders, their tongues tangling. He wrapped his fingers around Anders’ cock, and gave him three strokes before he had the mage screaming against his lips. Cum poured out of his cock in pulses, saturating Sebastian’s hand. Fenris let go of Anders’ collar, and the mage slumped forward into Sebastian’s arms.

Fenris leaned over Anders and grabbed the prince by the back of his neck and pulled him forward. Their lips met in a searing, messy kiss, and Fenris slammed into Anders one last time, his body shuddering as he came.

**

Anders gasped as he laid his head on the seat in front of him, panting into the tattered fabric. The dildo had rolled off the chair and onto the floor, forgotten when Anders had pushed it out of his mouth with his tongue. Fenris lay draped over his back, and he could feel the elf’s rapid heartbeat thudding against his chest.

“That was amazing, love,” Anders croaked.

Fenris kissed the nape of his neck. “I’m glad you liked my surprise.”

“Love, you can surprise me anytime you want. But I have to ask.” He shifted so that he could look at Fenris. “Where in the Void did you get a glass dildo?”

Fenris grimaced. “I asked Zevran where to get one. That is not a conversation that I want to remember anytime soon.”

“But we’re out in the middle of nowhere.”

“I know… He gave it to me. He also informed me that it had never been used, because, ‘It wasn’t big enough for him, so he never tried.’ I decided to take his word for it.”

Anders kissed the tip of Fenris’ nose. “Poor love… Makes you wonder, though. If that isn’t big enough for him, Aedan is—“

“Stop! Let’s not pursue this train of thought just now.”

Anders laughed, and gave Fenris a quick kiss. “Until you’re ready, love.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is going to be eventual Anders/Fenris/Aedan/Zevran.


End file.
